Unexpected
by LunaNueva16
Summary: What would you do if you could enter your favourite book? What would be the consequences? Because one thing... can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

I finally came home. What a day... I went straight to my room and grabbed Twilight from the bookshelf.

It was time for a little escape. I opened the book ready to enter the world I loved. At the time I didn't mean it quite literally.

A strange light started to spread from the book. What's this; Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets?

"What the..?" I whispered.

In the next second I was completely blinded by the light. It felt like I was falling. I started screaming, but in the very next moment I found myself standing in an unfamiliar place.

Or maybe it wasn't so unfamiliar? There was a building in front of me that looked like a school and people were passing by me, walking toward it. And then I saw the sign.

_Forks High School_.

…

I gasped. This couldn't be true. Okay, I'm definitely dreaming. I'm in my house, in London, sleeping.

This is just a dream. Just a dream, nothing else. But… the colors were so vivid. My dreams were always foggy and blurred, and this was crystal clear.

.And then someone bumped into me. I felt that. And that's _not_ good.

"Sorry," the girl whispered, blushing.

I looked at her more carefully. She had brown hair, her eyes were brown, too, very warm and beautiful, and her face was... way too familiar. _Bella_. I froze. I stared at her, my mouth wide opened. She blushed even more, looked at the floor and walked away, stumbling, obviously deeply embarrassed. I started hyperventilating. This cannot be real. No way.

But it was.

"Annette!" Somebody called.

I turned around. Angela Webber was looking at me.

"Annette, come on, we'll be late." She called again.

I just stared at her, not able to move. Angela was calling my name. My breath got stuck in my throat. She approached me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-y-yes." I stammered.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

"Don't be nervous," she told me while we were walking toward our classroom.

"We have English together." She informed a few minutes later as she opened the classroom door.

I walked in and everybody stared at me.

"Oh, hello. I'm Professor Harris." A dark-haired woman, probably in her forties, approached me.

"You are Miss Dawson or Miss Swan?" She asked with a chuckle. "It's so funny that you both arrived today."

"I'm Annette Dawson." I said, even more disturbed than before.

"Your cousin, then?" She asked Angela.

"Yes." Angela answered.

"Okay, sit over there." Professor Harris pointed at the seat next to the window.

I sat there and Angela sat behind me.

"Now, let's start." She said.

I stared through the window, not listening. _What the hell was going on?_ I kept thinking. I somehow made it through the day and by the lunch time I stopped freaking out and even got a bit enthusiastic about being here. I was probably losing my mind, but I was in Forks, right? So, who cares how and why did I get here? So I sat with Angela at her usual table.

"This is Jessica and Mike." She told me.

"And Bella, right?" She asked. Bella nodded.

"I'm Angela, by the way." She said to her. "And people, this is Annette, my cousin; I've told you about her."

They all said 'hi' to me. I blushed.

"So, two new girls? I like it." Mike said. He smiled at me.

_You gotta be kidding me_. I looked away.

I observed Bella for a while. She was very quiet. Just like in the book. She was looking at something in the other corner of cafeteria.

I still don't believe I haven't figured out who she was looking as soon as I walked into the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" She asked Jessica.

I turned my head so fast I could have broken my neck. I stopped breathing.

They sat there, in the same room where I was. They were all incredibly stunning and it was almost painful to look at them. My eyes flew across the beautiful, familiar faces of Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and then reached Edward. I just couldn't catch my breath. He was there, real, sitting, not talking to anyone. His absolute beauty caught me off guard. But more than by his perfection I was shocked by this one sentence that kept going through my mind, _He was there._

I saw Alice get up and walk away with her tray with a quick, graceful lope.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." I heard Jessica say this under her breath.

Edward was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces. I couldn't take my eyes of him.

"They are… very nice-looking," Bella said.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with a giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." She said with a voice that held her clear unapproval.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children." Jessica sounded normal, but I knew she was fuming inside. I mouthed 'bitch' under my breath, and I was positive no one heard me. What a pretender.

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so." Jessica admitted reluctantly. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though."

I didn't know why, but this infuriated me. So WHAT? I was boiling with rage at Jessica and I didn't even know why. For a moment I actually wished she could say that in front of Rosalie. Now that would be a scene that would contain some mature content. Like, for example, lots of blood…

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella asked.

It felt really spooky to listen to this conversation, since I already knew every line they were about to say.

"No, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." Jessica replied.

Edward now raised his head and it seemed that he was looking at Bella.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I mumbled so that no one could hear me. One second later…

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked.

Edward's eyes flickered to me and I almost passed out as I met his gaze. _Maybe he heard me_, I thought. I didn't really care, though. I was too busy looking at his beautiful eyes. I suddenly wondered if he could read my mind. He would probably think I'm a complete lunatic.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Jessica sniffed. I raised an eyebrow at her. At least _you_ aren't molesting him with your thoughts anymore.

The girl was starting to annoy me even more with her possessive attitude.

I saw Edward smile at Jessica's words. He wasn't looking in our direction anymore.

After a few minutes the Cullen's left the cafeteria.

"The three of us have Biology now together, right?" Angela said looking at me and Bella.

I didn't know what freaked me out more; the fact I knew exactly what was going to happen next or the fact things changed because I was here.

We left cafeteria, too, and we were about to enter the Biology class. This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Dawson," said Mr. Banner, "you can sit there." He pointed at the seat next to Edward.

_Oh- my-__God_.

"And you, Miss Swan, can sit over there." He pointed at the seat behind Mike Newton. Poor Bella. In my opinion, it's better to sit next to a thirsty vampire then to Mike Newton. I internally chuckled, and then scolded myself because the situation was far from funny.

Walking toward Edward, my mind struggled with two thoughts.

_This is wrong, __**really**__ wrong_.

_Oh, my God, I'm going to sit next to him!_

He seemed tense, but he had control over himself. She was far enough.

I sat next to him, my hands shaking.

"Hello." he spoke with his velvet voice, more beautiful than I could ever imagine. "I'm Edward Cullen."

I stared at him for at least ten seconds, too shocked to speak.

_Well, there goes the first impression_. I remember I've read somewhere that first ten seconds are the most crucial. If that's true, I'm sure he already listed me in the same group as one-cell organisms.

He was looking at me, waiting for response.

"I-I-I'm Annette Dawson." I said.

"You have a lovely accent." He said with a crooked smile. I'm sure no one would notice that besides me, but there was just a slightest hint of desperation in his voice. He seemed to insist on conversation to keep himself distracted.

I had to concentrate to not to forget how to breathe. I was completely dazzled.

And this was the exact situation I _shouldn't_ be dazzled. Seriously, what's wrong with me?

"Thank you." I blushed.

I wondered again if he was able to read my mind. His expression didn't change in response to this thought. Maybe the answer was no. That is great because I _really_ had no idea what would I do if he would find out that I knew he was a vampire. No reaction to this, too. Good.

Actually, when I come think of it, I know what Rosalie would do. I gulped.

"So, how come you came here?" he asked curiously.

Apparently he couldn't read my mind and it was killing him. Actually, that's that exact thing that was written in Midnight Sun. This was just getting better and better.

I had no idea what to say. I just… didn't know the answer.

"Um... I don't really know." I admitted.

He looked confused. No, he looked frustrated. One thing was to _read_ about it, but to _see_ it was… entertaining, interesting and unbelievable.

I smiled.

"What?" he asked. _Wouldn't you like to know. _Seriously, who's reading minds now? He surely isn't. I chuckled internally.

"Nothing," I said.

He sighed. Ah. This was just too easy. For a person who has read Twilight circa hundred times, this was a piece of cake. I'm no expert in psychology, but this was just too easy. Seriously, Bella couldn't read him? Well, I guess I couldn't either if I had not read Twilight.

"Am I annoying you?" I quoted him. Well, not exactly quoted him, because he hadn't said it yet, but…

He laughed. "No, you're just... difficult to read." I was stunned now. He actually laughed? He did that for the first time…when? Two months after he met Bella? Could I be called a good influence then?

Speaking of reading… I think Mr. Banner just told us to read a paragraph on…something.

"Maybe it's because I'm from a different world."

He looked at me, thoughtful. _Don't even bother; you're not going to guess._

It was actually easy to talk to him; natural. It felt right. I knew him- although he knew nothing about me- and I knew what his thoughts were. I felt connected.

But this _wasn't_ right, I suddenly thought. I was in Bella's place. This is not the way things should be happening. This was neither his destiny, nor hers. They belonged together. I belonged to a different world and I'll probably have to go back some time. Yet, he was here, talking to me and everything I've ever dreamed about seemed possible.

I couldn't describe my internal struggle. I had to make a choice- to be selfish or to let the destiny do the right choice.

I sighed in frustration.

"What?" he asked again.

I laughed.

"Why do you have a need to know everything?" I asked him.

Oh yeah. That would be because he constantly hears everyone's mind and he's a know-it-all.

"I guess I'm used to it. Never mind, it's none of my business." He said and looked away.

He was looking at Bella now. I hated to see him suffer. He was barely breathing. I could see he was fighting himself again.

"That's not what I wanted to say. Okay, if you want to know, I'll tell you." I said, trying to make it easier for him.

He looked at me in relief, obviously happy to be distracted.

"I want to know." He said smiling. _And I know you do_.

"What first?" I sighed.

He chuckled. "So where did you live before?"

"In London. " I answered shortly.

"Do you miss it?"

I thought about it for a moment. It was really weird and frustrating to be here, but I realized that I didn't miss my world.

"No, not really," I said, thoughtful.

He was looking at me, trying to read my face.

"There's something you were happy to leave behind," he said.

I did not answer.

He was right, of course. But it wasn't me, I'm not that person, I did not want to run away. Escape for some time, yes, but in the end, I wanted to... No, I _needed_ toconfront everything I left behind. _That_ was my world, my reality.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" He started as he read my expression, but I interrupted him.

"It's okay." I smiled.

The bell rang.

Students started to leave the classroom.

Edward was still looking at me and I didn't hurry to get up, either. This was going in wrong direction.

Then Bella walked by our desk.

He froze. He clenched his teeth together and his hands were now locked in fists.

She finally reached the door and got out of sight.

"It gets better after some time." I winked at him and left the classroom, leaving him in wonder, his eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: Finally, here's a new chapter. I hope you'll like it. I also wanted to thank my beta enchy1204. Ena, you're the best!**

* * *

I had finally managed to go to sleep after surviving dinner with Angela's family and an awkward moment when I couldn't find my bedroom, and Angela's mother asked me if everything was okay with me.

I was lying in the bed and I just couldn't fall asleep.

I had no idea what was I doing here, filling in the role of Angela's cousin who came to live with her for some unknown reason. Not that I was complaining, of course. I actually talked to Edward a few hours ago. It was quite hard to wrap my mind around it. Talk about dreams coming true.

I pushed the blanket off the bed. It was so hot in here. It shouldn't be this hot. Right?

I got on my knees so I could reach the window and open it. I breathed in some fresh air. It was actually quite cold outside. Through the branches of a tree below my window I could see the other houses. My eyes followed the road to the dark shadows of the forest.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes in another attempt to fall asleep.

Next time I opened my eyes I threw a glance at an alarm clock on the bedside table to find out that I had slept for two minutes.

I sighed, frustrated. This is going to be a long night.

My eyes flew across the bedroom. All I could see were dark shapes. I could hear the quiet whisper of the wind that moved the tree branches. It brought chill to my bones.

I suddenly got this strange feeling, as if I could feel somebody's presence.

I got up immediately and turned the light on.

There was nothing suspicious to be seen. It was exactly what I expected, though.

I went back to the bed and laid down.

My heart got back to its normal race, even though the feeling wasn't gone yet. It actually made me feel better. I closed my eyes and drifted off to unconsciousness.

…..

I woke up to the tatting drum of rain. Jesus. 'The constant gush of water' really seems to express the true slogan of Forks. I threw a glance on the alarm clock. It was about time to start getting ready for school. I got up still yawning.

I got dressed quickly thinking about another day I was about to spend here in Forks. I had half expected to wake up at home, and it was hard to decide whether I felt relieved or disappointed that I didn't.

I pushed that thought away as I slipped into my black boots and left the bedroom.

"Good morning," I heard Angela's voice welcoming me from downstairs.

I swallowed uncomfortably. I wasn't used to this kind of stuff.

"Hi," I said as I joined her in the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked me.

"Oh, I'm… I'm not hungry."

"Don't be silly. Would you like some cereal?" she turned around to look at me.

"You don't have to…" I looked down. _Um… awkward moment, much?_

"Okay, if you don't like cereal I can make you something else-"

"Alright!" I raised my voice a bit. "Cereal's fine."

I sat down.

"That's better," she smiled.

Yeah, I definitely wasn't comfortable with this.

She passed me some milk and cereal and then sat next to me.

"You haven't told me how your first day was."

"Fine, I guess," I took a bite.

"I saw you were talking to Edward Cullen," she added nonchalantly.

I waited for her to continue but she didn't. She eyed me expectantly.

"Um, yeah, we talked a bit," I refused to look at her.

She said nothing after that.

She was just too nice to me. It really began to bug me. Finally, I decided I should be nicer to her, too.

"He seems okay to me," I added, "What do you know about him?"

I looked at her.

She smiled as if it was some sort of accomplishment to have me talk to her.

"Not much, really. I'm pretty sure I've never seen him talk to anyone beside his family."

"Really?" I tried to act surprised.

"Yeah. You must have noticed they're quite… different. Most people kind of avoid them. And they seem to avoid other people," she smiled again.

That girl was always smiling.

She glanced at her watch.

"We should get going."

When we arrived to school it was raining heavily. I've always kind of enjoyed rain. The sound of it made me feel calm for some reason. And I loved the smell of it. The smell of autumn. Though, here in Forks it was every season's smell.

I ran a hand through my wet hair as we walked down the hallway. I saw him in the distance. Not that it was any happy coincidence here in a school with one hundred students, but it still made my heart skip a beat. And if that's going to happen in the future also… then _damn_, because he'll probably hear it.

He turned around as if I called him by his name. His eyes met mine and a smile flickered on his face as he walked away toward his classroom.

I smiled to myself as we continued to our Calculus class.

The next few hours passed me by in a blur. My mind kept wandering somewhere else, as it often does.

I was relieved when the lunch time finally came. I could use a change of atmosphere and maybe some communication which I successfully avoided during classes since I was too busy daydreaming.

I grabbed an apple and joined Angela, Jessica and Bella. I saw Mike and Eric approaching our table, too.

"Hello, girls," Mike said, wearing his seductive smile. At least he had looked like he thought so. "What's up? How are the new girls?"

He flashed me a creepy smile. Um, no Mike. Don't go there.

"I'm fine, Mike. Thank you," I answered throwing him a withering look.

"Someone's not in a good mood," he said, still smiling.

"Actually, I'm great," I looked at Bella, not planning on wasting more words on him, "And you, Bella? You like it here?"

She looked at me, surprised.

"Well, it's okay, I guess. I don't like the rain, though," she threw a glance toward the window.

I smiled, remembering that I knew her much better than she could possibly imagine.

"It suits _me_ perfectly," I smiled looking down at the apple in my hand.

I took a bite and looked around the cafeteria until my eyes settled at the Cullens' table.

Alice was looking at Jasper while Emmett and Edward were laughing at something and Rosalie was probably just too busy thinking about herself.

"They're unusually cheerful," I heard Jessica whisper.

"Oh, come on, stop stalking them already," Angela replied.

Edward looked in our direction, still smiling. I looked away as his eyes met mine again.

I spent the rest of the time talking to Angela.

"We have to go to our next class," Jessica said standing up.

Eric, Angela and Bella joined her.

I glanced at my schedule.

"It seems I have a free period."

"That makes two of us," Mike winked at me. _Oh, hell no_.

"Yeah… I have to go, um… library. Yes, library. So, I'll see you guys later," I got up and hurried out of the cafeteria.

I heard someone chuckling behind me in the distance. I smiled as I thought who it might be.

I walked outside. It was barely raining anymore. I searched my pocket till I found some cigarettes and a lighter.

I ran a hand through my slightly wet hair and then lit a cigarette but it was immediately ripped out of my hand.

I gasped and turned around to find Edward smirking at me.

"You know, this isn't very healthy." He threw my cigarette on the floor.

"How dare you," I said, now smirking myself. "You know, you really scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"My apologies," he smiled, "sneaking up wasn't my intention."

"Oh, really? I thought that was one of your new midnight activities."

His eyes spread in shock. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, finding no words.

The rain was getting stronger.

"Why don't we get away from the rain? That's your car, isn't it?"

I headed to his Volvo and he followed me silently.

It was a good feeling, leaving Edward Cullen speechless.

I sat in his car and he joined me before I could blink.

"So how come you're not in class?" I asked.

"Free period," he answered shortly.

"Me, too"

"I'm glad," he flashed his best smile at me.

I slightly opened my mouth. Yes, _dazzled _was the right word. I was completely dazzled.

I had a strange feeling he was trying to get control over this conversation.

"Mind if I put on some music?" I asked as I turned on the radio.

Guitar cords filled my ears. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I could practically feel his stare on me.

EPOV

This girl was driving me crazy. I just couldn't figure her out. She kept surprising me with her words, as if she knew everything. But that wasn't possible. Was it?

Why couldn't I read her mind?

_Maybe because I'm from a different world._

Her words echoed in my ears. What was that supposed to mean? This was really frustrating. Not to mention the other girl, Bella. Just the thought of her had my throat burn in flames. I forced myself to leave that thought aside.

I focused on Annette again.

Her eyes were closed, her lips parted a bit. She seemed so peaceful, just sitting here, enjoying the music.

My eyes slowly ran across her features – her shoulder-length curly reddish-blond hair, freckles on her face, her highly defined cheekbones and full lips, her eyelids that hid her piercing green eyes from me, thin scar on her neck, barely visible to human eyes…

"Would you stop observing me so intently? It's annoying," she said.

I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were aware of it."

"I'm aware of everything." She opened her eyes and stared right into mine.

"I noticed," I admitted.

"And you don't like it."

This wasn't a question.

"I have my reasons." I stared through the window.

"I know you do."

I turned my head to look at her but her eyes had already wandered away and she was now looking through the window just like I did a second ago.

"You don't have to worry, though."

I raised my eyebrow. Again, something unexpected.

"I can be trusted," she said as she looked at me again.

"I'm sure you can," I said looking at her. I really meant it. Even though I wasn't able to read her mind, seeing her eyes was enough for me this time.

She smiled slightly.

God, what was this girl doing to me? I only met her yesterday and she already occupied my thoughts in a way I never thought possible. It's just that she was such refreshment in my dark, monotonous life. If only I didn't have to deal with Bella, too. This way it was all too much, overwhelming.

Okay, I shouldn't have thought about Bella. My throat was burning again. I needed a distraction.

"You still haven't answered my questions," I told her.

"I know," she said simply.

I smirked. "You remind so much of my sister right now. A little pixie."

She laughed in a way that seemed as if we shared our own private joke.

It made me wonder again how much did she know.

"Are you planning on answering those questions any time soon?"

"Don't worry, there's plenty more time." She smiled again.

We spent the next few moments in a comfortable silence.

I started to wonder what time was it.

"I think we'll have to go to class soon," I said.

"Why should we?" she said, crossing her legs, "I like it this way."

I laughed. "If you say so."

"You don't?"

"I do, actually."

What am I doing- hanging out with a human? This is just wrong. It's too dangerous. It's dangerous for her, spending time with a vampire and it's dangerous for me. I could easily expose my family and myself.

I noticed her observing my expression.

"Having second thoughts?" she dared, raising her eyebrow and smirking at me.

"Look, this is not a good idea."

"What- skipping classes?" she teased.

"I'm serious. We… We shouldn't be friends." I watched her expression change to annoyed.

"Let me guess- you're too dangerous for me?"

And once again she left me speechless.

_How the hell did she know everything?_

"Okay. Never mind, then. I'm just gonna go to class." She started to get out of the car.

"Annette," I grabbed her wrist.

She looked down at my hand locked around hers. I let go off her hand immediately.

She sat back. I could hear her quickened heart beat.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

She couldn't have missed the coldness of my skin.

"What for?" she asked. I was surprised to see her smiling.

I didn't answer.

"So… What did you want?" she changed the subject.

"What?" I asked, distracted.

"You stopped me when I tried to get out. That usually means you wanted something and therefore didn't want to end this conversation yet," she smirked at me.

"Is it just me or you really always smile?"

"It's just you," she answered.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Once again- you wanted something?"

"Yes," I said, "You keep… saying things. It feels as if… you can read my mind."

And again she laughed as if we shared a private joke.

"No, I don't have that kind of special ability. I don't need it, though." She gave me a meaningful look.

"Would you mind telling me what _do_ you know? And _how_?"

"Let's just say that I know you. That would be enough for now."

"Really helpful," I rolled my eyes.

"Relax," she said reassuringly, "I already told you I can be trusted. Why does it even matter then?"

I observed her for a second. "I guess it doesn't."

I remembered then what started this discussion.

"I was trying to say something before-"

"Oh, no. Here it goes again." She rolled her eyes.

"Look,-"

"I already know what you want to say-"

"Of course you do," I murmured.

"And I don't want to hear it," she looked straight into my eyes and my will was broken immediately.

"Okay, I'll leave it aside. For now," I warned her.

"Good enough for me." She seemed pleased.

The thoughts of my brothers and sisters suddenly reached me from the distance. They were coming closer.

"My brothers and sisters are coming," I said.

The moment I said it I realized it was a huge mistake. They couldn't be seen yet. She'll wonder how I know it.

"Oh, I'd better go then," she said to my surprise, "See you soon."

She winked at me as she got out of the car.

"See you," I smiled.

She was already gone when they arrived. I was worried about the scent, though. It was quite obvious that a human was here.

Rosalie won't be happy.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

"You're risking everything!" Rosalie was pacing, furious.

We were all in our living room, forced to listen what Rosalie had to say on subject of Annette.

_How can you be so selfish?_ She gave me a withering look.

"What can you possibly have to do with a human? What are you trying to accomplish?" she continued.

I listened to her words silently, used to this kind of behavior from her.

"Enough," Carlisle said quietly and Rosalie stopped talking and sat down immediately.

I listened to the thoughts of the others. They were all just confused, wondering about Annette.

"We should discuss this, but not this way," Carlisle told Rosalie and then turned to look at me, "And there was something else I wanted to ask you. You were quite upset yesterday about the effect Bella Swan's scent had on you."

"Yes," I said, "but I'll be okay. I can handle it, somehow. Well, as long as she's not too close to me."

He nodded. _It's a great relief to hear that. I was worrying you'll want to leave Forks._

I could hear the same relief in everyone else's thoughts.

"As I said, I don't think anything like that is necessary." I reassured him.

"Al right, son. Now, what would you like to say on what Rosalie's talking about?"

I looked at Rosalie.

…_selfish idiot…_

I blocked out her thoughts again, still avoiding her furious stare.

"Rose-" Emmett started but was cut off by a growl that erupted in her throat. He backed off.

Esme didn't seem pleased but her thoughts gave away that it was only because she didn't want us to argue.

While Jasper was trying to calm Rosalie, I noticed that Alice was amused by the whole situation.

_Edward?_ Carlisle called for my attention.

"I… I don't have anything to say, really. I just talked to her. That's it. I don't see why that should be such a big deal."

I did actually, but I didn't want to give Rosalie more reasons to continue by admitting my mistake which I was aware of from the beginning.

"Alice?" Carlisle looked at her.

"I can't see anything clearly. I don't know." Her brow furrowed.

She was right. Nothing specific couldn't be seen in her visions. It was all clouded and the image seemed to change in every second.

"I don't understand. What can you talk to her about? Why would you do that, anyway? Who knows what the consequences might be?" Rosalie started again.

I was surprised she remained quiet for so long.

"Rosalie, please-" Carlisle tried to calm her again but she interrupted him.

"No, I want him to answer."

I sighed.

"Al right, I'll answer. She sits next to me in Biology- that's how I met her. That would be normal human behavior- introducing yourself to a person who sits next to you, right? We don't want to seem more different than we already do, do we? So, yes, I talked to her then and I talked to her today when I met her in the parking lot. I didn't do anything that could potentially expose us and I'm planning on reducing our future communication to minimum. Is that okay with you, Rosalie?" I finished in sarcastic tone.

"Fine," she said, still not releasing her attitude.

"There," Carlisle said, "I believe we're finished with this topic."

I nodded.

I noticed Emmett was wearing a strange expression. He was kind of smirking at me.

_You're suspicious to me. Talking, you say?_

"Shut up," I murmured.

"Don't get me wrong," he said.

_I don't mind, whatever it is that you do with that girl. Though, I would beware of Rosalie, if I were you._

"Emmett," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Just shut up."

….

The subject of my socializing with Annette wasn't brought up again by any of them, but I still decided to do as I said.

I wasn't planning on risking her life any more. Or ours, for that matter.

But it wasn't so easy to stay true to my decision as I thought it will be. Not when I saw her again in the hallway and especially not when I walked into Biology class again.

She was already seated and she smiled at me as I sat next to her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I answered with much less enthusiasm.

My expression remained serious and I showed no intention to start a conversation.

She studied my face for a few moments. I refused to look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied shortly.

Her eyes narrowed.

I pretended to be focused on what Mr. Banner was saying.

She soon gave up and looked away.

We spent the rest of the class in uncomfortable silence. At least that's how it was for me.

_She must know why I'm doing this,_ I thought. _She always does._

When the bell rang she got up first and left the classroom without another word.

Was she really so offended? Or maybe she was just pretending?

I sighed.

_Why couldn't I read her mind?_ I thought again. _So frustrating._

I successfully avoided her until the next time I had to sit beside her in Biology.

It seemed to me that it was all I was doing lately- avoiding _her_, thinking about _her_, waiting to sit next to _her_.

On the other hand, it made it much easier for me to deal with ridiculously appealing scent of Bella's blood. When it comes to that, it's incredibly helpful to have something else to think about.

I was the first one to enter the class. I sat down and started to stare at the door, expecting her arrival.

She was a bit late. I watched her apologize to Mr. Banner and then approach our desk. I inhaled her lovely scent as she sat but she didn't bother to even look at me.

Her face was impossible to read.

There was only one suitable word to describe her behavior: _cold_.

_That's exactly what I was trying to accomplish,_ I reminded myself.

_But not what I wanted,_ I realized.

What am I thinking? What is it that makes me want her around me so badly? _So wrong._ She is human. And I am not, period.

And yet…

"Annette," I said softly.

She ignored me.

"Annette," I repeated louder.

Still no response.

"Annette, please."

She did nothing to acknowledge my presence.

_What can I do to make her react? _I thought with a smirk.

I gently laid my hand on hers. I watched her close her eyes at my touch. Both her breathing and her heart beat quickened.

"Annette," I repeated quietly.

"Yes?" she said, finally looking at me.

I smiled, still holding her warm hand in mine. The feeling was breathtaking.

"Ignoring me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Look who's talking," she accused.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about. I need you to understand why I'm doing this."

"I know very well why you're doing this."

"So you're not offended?" I asked, hoping.

"Oh, I am," she answered coldly.

I sighed and then noticed a little smile fly across her face.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

She chuckled.

"It's just one of the ways to get you to give up on your stupid plan."

"One of the ways? And what are the other ways?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? The first one worked."

"And who says I gave up on my _stupid plan_?" I dared.

"You _are_ talking to me, aren't you?" she smirked.

I couldn't help but smile.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"You don't understand-"

"I do," she cut me off.

"I'm sorry but this has to stop. I just… I can't do this."

The bell rang and she stood up. "You'll give up. Soon enough."

APOV

Angela had asked me to go Jessica's place with her for the weekend but I had somehow managed to get away with an excuse that I have a lot of homework to do. That's why I spent the weekend alone and I didn't actually mind it at all.

When Monday came I was still determined to just wait for Edward to come around. I knew it was just the matter of time when he'll embrace the idea that a human and a vampire can spend time together without constant worrying what might happen. That was what I wanted. Because what was the point of being here if I don't get to be around him?

I completely ignored him in Biology again but I smirked at him when our eyes met during lunch time in cafeteria.

I just adored the stare of his golden eyes warning me to stop.

While I was eating, Angela asked me about him for the second time. It didn't seem to me that she was curious or anything, the way Jessica would be. I was under the impression that she just wanted us to talk, as friends.

"We talked a few times. Though, he seems to avoid me lately." I told her quietly, so that nobody else could hear us.

"Why is that?" she asked, confused.

"Well, you know the Cullens. They keep for themselves. He just thinks he went too far with this." I stared through the window. It was snowing outside.

"I really don't understand why they're acting that way."

"They have their reasons," I said, ending the discussion.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica joined us at our table.

"We were just saying how Mike is definitely going to ask you out soon."

Mike, who was sitting right next to us, choked on his juice.

Jessica blushed but couldn't help but smile as she hoped I was right and Mike didn't miss that.

I noticed that Angela was trying to suppress her laughter.

I smiled and then realized how comfortable I became with living here. I could hardy find anything strange about it anymore. This was my life now.

….

The next day was as snowy as the previous one. I had to admit that I didn't enjoy walking down the ice-covered roads.

When Angela and I arrived to school we saw Bella standing beside her truck.

"Let's go to her," Angela said, "You know, you two should really spend more time together. I thought you like her."

"I do," I answered.

"Then let's go," she dragged me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," Bella replied. She didn't seem to be in a very good mood.

"Is something wrong?" Angela asked her.

"No, I just hate the snow," she murmured.

"Yeah, it can be quite irritating," I smiled.

"Hey, girls!" I heard Jessica's voice. She was calling us from across the parking lot. "You were right! Come here, I'll tell you all about it!"

She was obviously very excited.

"Mike asked her out?" I guessed.

"So it seems," Angela said, "Are you coming?"

"No, I'll wait for you here. I'm not so eager to hear all the details."

Angela and Bella chuckled as they went to Jessica while I stayed beside Bella's truck.

I suddenly heard a high-pitched screech.

I looked up and saw a dark van spinning across the ice that covered the parking lot and it was going toward me.

I cursed. _I totally forgot about that._

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I hadn't had the time to move or even blink before I was pinned to the ground by a pair of cold, strong arms. My head cracked against the pavement, and I closed my eyes at the force of it.

I heard Edward curse.

I opened my eyes to find him spreading his arms protectivly in front of me, leading the van to a stop with a loud, dull sound.

I could hear a gush of frantic voices. People were screaming and running towards us.

He wrapped his arms around me again.

"Annette," he whispered urgently, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I said, surprised with the calmness of my voice even though my heart was thundering in my chest.

I didn't even bother to try to move from the iron embrace of his cold arms.

"Are you sure? I think you've hit your head pretty hard."

I looked at his golden eyes.

"I'm okay, really."

This déjà vu-thing was becoming really annoying.

I ran my fingers over my scalp, and winced with the pain. I felt throbbing ache, which was only a reminder of the impact.

"You could have been more careful, though." I said.

His expression was tense, concerned.

"Oh, relax, I was just joking," I assured him.

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime," he smiled slightly.

Uh-uh. I sincerely hoped I wouldn't need his help anytime soon.

"Don't move!" I heard someone say.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

People were rushing around us and I could hear the sirens.

After struggling for a while the EMT's finally shifted the van away from us.

Edward told them I had hit my head so they put me on the stretcher. I gave him a mutilated look and he chuckled.

"Oh, for the love of God!" I sighed when they put on the neck brace.

I heard him chuckle again.

"You're so going to pay for this." I threatened.

I noticed the furious glares of his family following us as the EMT's loaded me in the back of the ambulance and Edward climbed into the front seat.

When we got to the hospital they put me in the emergency room.

Another stretcher was brought to the bed next to me.

I recognized Tyler.

"Annette, I'm so sorry-" he started to apologize but I cut him off.

"I'm fine, Tyler. Are you okay?"

Bloodstained bandages were wrapped around his head.

"I though I was going to kill you! I was going too fast and I hit the ice wrong…"

"I'm okay, don't worry about it," I assured him. I've heard it all before.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"

This reminded me that Edward was probably listening to us.

"Edward pulled me out of the way," I answered without hesitation.

"Who?" his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Edward Cullen," I explained, "He was standing next to me."

"Cullen? I didn't see him… it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"He's perfectly fine," I smiled. _It would take a lot more to hurt _him_._

They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head.

After that, I was told that nothing was wrong with me. _Like I didn't already know that_.

Then I had to wait to talk to a doctor before I was allowed to go home. I was actually quite excited about that, since I knew who the doctor was.

Unfortunately, Tyler just didn't want to let it go. He continued apologizing, over and over again.

I stared off into space, ignoring him.

Edward's arrival caught my attention at once.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry-" Tyler began.

Edward raised his hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his teeth at him.

I chuckled internally, knowing that he wanted to scare him so he wouldn't try to apologize again.

He sat on the edge of Tyler's bed. He smirked at me.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Everything's fine, like I said. You still owe me for forcing me to lie here." _Hmm… Talk about puns._

I caught a hint of suspicion in his eyes before he chuckled. "Don't worry, I came to spring you."

Carlisle walked in. _Wow_, I thought. The resemblance between the two of them was undeniable.

"So, Miss Dawson," he said in a perfect musical voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said.

He walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said, "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," I repeated.

He ran his cold fingers across my skull.

"Well, Ms. Webber is in the waiting room, you can go home with her now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your sight."

"All right," I answered and got up.

I looked at Edward. "Can I talk to you?"

He nodded. I could tell from his expression that he wasn't pleased.

We left the emergency room.

"What do you want?" he asked me leaning against the wall, his tone sharp.

"There he goes," I murmured, rolling my eyes.

He just stared at me.

"Yes, I know what really happened," I answered his unspoken question.

I watched intently for his reaction.

He remained calm, controlled.

"What do you think happened?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, cut it! I know you're a great actor. There's no point."

He shot me a look.

"What do you_ think _happened?" he repeated slowly.

"You want to hear it? Okay. Here's what I _know _happened," I said, "You ran toward me so fast that nobody even noticed you and then you stopped the van by yourself."

"How could I possibly be able to do that?" he asked me coldly.

"I don't care how. And I already told you – there's no point in acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw it. And I saw the dents in the car that match your shoulders." _Well, I didn't actually. But that's not the point, is it?_

"Well, nobody is going to believe that."

I sighed. "And why would I say anything, to anyone? Haven't you heard what I told Tyler?"

"Yeah. Wait – what?" he spread his eyes realizing I knew he was able to hear it.

I chuckled. "Never mind," I said, changing the subject, "I already told you – you can trust me. You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"This – trying to push me away."

"You don't understand-"

"I do," I cut him off.

"You really should stay away from me."

"And why would I want that?" I dared.

There was a moment of silence. He stared into my eyes. I was overwhelmed by the force of his golden eyes but I didn't look away.

"Because I'm not sure I can do it for you anymore," he admitted.

"Then don't."

"I'm-" he started.

"Dangerous, I know. And I don't care, I trust you."

"I don't trust myself."

"Well, maybe you should."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What are you doing to me?"

I smiled.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not a type of a person who makes plans. Ever. I just… live. Let's try that way."

He sighed again.

"Fine," he gave up.

"Fine," I smiled.

"You know, you're not doing a wrong thing," I reassured him.

"I'm not?" he asked.

"You should give yourself more credit. You deserve it."

He wasn't pleased. _Of course not._

"Look, you're worried about my safety around you. But if there wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead now."

He winced.

"Am I right or not?" I demanded.

"I guess you are," he said.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled reluctantly. "All right."

"I told you you'll give up on your stupid plan," I said as I left.

I heard him chuckle behind me.

EPOV

"I'm sorry," I said, looking at my family, "I didn't mean to put you at risk."

It was obvious that what I did bothered Rosalie and Jasper the most.

Emmett forgot about it immediately while Carlisle was convinced I did the right thing and Esme was just worried about me and there wasn't even a hint of her disapproving my act in her thoughts. Alice, on the other hand, just kept searching through her visions.

"Did anyone notice anything?" Carlisle asked calmly.

There was a moment of silence before I answered.

"Nobody noticed anything, except for the girl, Annette."

Rosalie spread her eyes.

"I knew it! I _knew_ you would mess it up! I told you to stay away from her! What were you thinking?" she was just as furious as I'd expected her to be.

I redirected my attention to Carlisle.

"Do you think she'll say anything?" he asked, perfectly calm.

"No, I trust her," I answered without hesitation.

"No, no, we can't take that risk! And I don't want to move!" Rosalie whined.

Everyone else was silent.

Jasper's thoughts suddenly reached me.

A red haze clouded my vision and I gripped the table in front of me, smashing the wood into pieces.

"Don't you dare," I growled at him.

"It would be the best solution," he replied matter-of-factly.

_Edward_, Carlisle was warning me to control myself.

"I will not allow it," I hissed.

"Let's try to solve this calmly," Carlisle tried to lighten the tension, "Edward says she won't say anything so I think there is no need to… rush."

Then he turned to look at Alice.

"Alice, you said nothing. What do you see?" he asked.

Alice remained silent. She was blocking my way to her thoughts.

"Alice?" I called her, "What are you hiding?"

She finally looked at me.

"You don't need _me_ to tell you where's this heading."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was far beyond frustrated.

"You know why you saved her," she answered, still not revealing anything.

As I said nothing, she continued.

"And you know what you decided."

"Tell me," I pleaded, "Where _is_ this going?"

Emmett sighed, annoyed by being left out of the conversation.

I could hear Jasper's thoughts, siding with Alice on this one, as he tasted my feelings. He seemed to slowly give up on his idea of a solution.

"What?" I demanded of both of them.

"How can you not see it yourself?" Alice asked.

I sighed desperately.

"You're starting to… care for her. Or at least that's where you're headed. Your decision to stay around her is definite. I can see it," she finally admitted.

I looked at her, bewildered.

Jasper nodded in agreement.

I could not grasp this.

"I don't believe this!" Rosalie snapped. "What the hell are you thinking? She is not one of us! And she could be a danger to all of us if she figures out!"

I ignored her.

Instead, I noticed a smile on Esme's face. Her joy was undeniable.

I shook my head. This was all too much, overwhelming.

Emmett's chuckle echoed the room. "Isn't that sweet?"

Rosalie glared at him.

He shut up immediately.

"It'll be okay, Edward," Alice assured me.

"I need some time to think," I said and left.

_Overwhelmed_ was the only word to describe my state. I wasn't able to wrap my mind around everything that was bothering me at the moment. I just didn't know what to think. I was so conflicted. _Overwhelmed_.

After walking for a while, I realized I was unconsciously heading toward her house.

…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Please let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I was lying on my bed, fully clothed. I had no intention of sleeping quite yet, especially when I caught a slightest sound of movement near my window.

It could have easily gone unnoticed, but I knew what to look for. It also could have been anything, but I was pretty sure my suspicion was true.

I remained silent for a while, waiting to see if he had any intention of giving away his presence.

Nothing.

I couldn't see him, I couldn't hear him. He might as well not be there. But I was still stubbornly convinced he was indeed lurking near my window.

"Edward?" I called, staring at the ceiling with my arms crossed casually under my head, a smirk playing on my lips.

A faintest gasp escaped him and I smiled victoriously.

He was still inclined on not blowing his cover, unmoving and silent, obviously hoping that I was going to believe my mind was playing tricks on me.

He should have known better.

"Come on, I know you're there," I sighed exasperatedly.

A few seconds passed by and then he finally stepped into my line of view, climbing through the window and hesitantly entering the room.

I sat up, taking a good look at him. Why did he have to be so insanely gorgeous?

"How did you know?" he stared at me incredulously.

I gave myself one more moment to enjoy the thought of having Edward in my room before replying.

"I always know, remember?" I smirked playfully and he shook his head at me.

"You sure know how to drive one crazy."

"My specialty." I grinned.

He smiled almost reluctantly, still eyeing me with interest.

"May I inquire what your intentions were, coming through my window in the middle of the night?"

He blinked, taken aback. "If you want me to leave-"

"No," I cut him off, "The implications are rather tempting."

I just stared at him, a teasing smirk curving my lips. His mouth was slightly open and he seemed at a loss for words.

Edward Cullen rendered speechless. Nice.

"Oh, relax. It's just a joke." _Well, not really. _I tapped the bed beside me. "Take a seat."

He hesitated for a moment before complying.

"This is not how imagined this night," he muttered staring down at the floor, a soft smile forming on his lips.

"Life rarely goes the way we plan. That's the beauty of it." I winked at him, leaning back against the wall.

He gave me that amused look of his I often got these days.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked.

He just stared at me with a contemplative expression. That was perhaps the first time I didn't know what exactly was on his mind.

He shook his head. "Never mind."

I decided not to pursue the matter, changing the subject to something that appealed to me more.

"You still haven't told me what brings you here."

He flashed me one of his best smiles, apparently trying to distract me.

"Neither have you."

"Sorry?"

He chuckled before elaborating. "You haven't told me what brought you to Forks."

"Oh." Now this track of conversation I wasn't thrilled about. The smirk curving his lips told me that my unease was obvious. He had cornered me after all.

But I was quick to recover.

"I suppose you already know that." I was referring to his mind-reading abilities, curious to learn more about my back story as seen by Angela.

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

He waited patiently, not offering the easy way out like he did the last time he brought it up.

"I'm sure Angela didn't spread the story. But she didn't have to tell you in order for you to know." I wondered for a moment if I was being too straightforward when it came to revealing just how much I already knew about him, but it was difficult to worry about anything in this world that might as well be a vivid dream.

The look in his eyes told me I was crossing into dangerous territory after all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He eyed me suspiciously.

I shrugged innocently. "I was under the impression that you were good at reading people."

"Only some of them, I'm afraid." He dropped the cold attitude at once, distracted by self-doubt.

"Tell me what you know," I demanded again.

As if my words reminded him of my presence, his eyes focused back on me.

"Funny that you mention that. I've been meaning to ask you the same."

I laughed. "So we're just going to play games the whole time? I'm not telling until you do and you're not telling until I do?"

"I rather like games." He smiled mischievously.

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden mood change from alert to playful.

"Alright then. While we're at it, why don't we set some rules as well?"

He narrowed his eyes as if assessing my motives. "What kind of rules?"

"Say like, we have the right to ask one question a day that the other one must answer honestly."

He thought about it for a moment.

"Fine."

"Fine," I echoed with a smile.

"I'll go first," he demanded.

"Suit yourself."

He was quiet for a while and I could imagine he was going through a whole catalog of questions in his mind, trying to decide which one is the most important one to be dealt with today.

At last, he spoke. "Okay. Who are you?" The tone of his voice almost implied that he was having doubts about whether or not I was human at all.

"I'm Annette Dawson."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, that's what you said. My turn now."

"What? No!"

I grinned, shifting on the bed so that I was sitting with my legs folded underneath me, leaning on my arms that slid dangerously close to his thighs, bringing my face closer to his.

He stiffened at the proximity and I could tell that he was holding his breath.

"Relax," I teased, "I won't hurt you."

He didn't acknowledge my words but stood up instead, putting the much needed distance between us.

"Your turn," he said, for the sake of distraction.

Oh, I knew him too well.

"Why did you come here tonight?" I asked.

He leaned against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest, his gaze never leaving me.

"I don't know." There was a hint of frustration in his voice that made me think he really was being honest.

I nodded, accepting the answer, no matter how lacking it might have sounded.

I saw his posture stiffen suddenly and I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong but he forestalled me.

"I have to go."

He surprised me by walking over to the window in a human speed and getting out the same way, but I realized soon enough that he was still cautious not to reveal his supernatural traits more than he already had.

There was a knock on my door and after my permission, Angela's mother opened the door just enough to peek into the room.

"I just wanted to check up on you," she said almost hesitantly.

"I'm fine," I said, wondering if there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Alright. Good night, dear." She smiled motherly and after hearing my reply she closed the door, leaving me alone at last.

Resuming my position on the bed, I closed my eyes with a smile, already anticipating another encounter with Edward. He was in for one hell of a game.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Parked in my Volvo in front of the Webers' house, I was able to decipher a specific sound of footsteps that didn't pair up with any of the 'voices' in my head. Through Angela's mind I saw Annette coming down the stairs for breakfast.

Watching her spending time with a family she clearly didn't feel she belonged to gave me the opportunity to witness a side of her I hadn't seen before. She was unusually reserved, keeping a low profile, if you will, without a sign of the bravado I was becoming so used to.

The nine-year-old twins were trying hard to pry out all the little details about her car accident, rather fascinated by the event. Annette successfully dodged the questions, but it was Mrs. Weber who put an end to it.

"Isaac, Joshua, that's enough," she scolded the boys, setting the cereals on the table. "What happened yesterday was not a joke."

The tone of her voice gave little away but the expected authority. Her thoughts, however, revealed just how upset she had been by the incident. My own name came to her mind as she silently thanked God for the way things turned out.

She turned her concerned motherly eyes away from Annette to say goodbye to her husband who was already leaving.

I shifted my attention away from what was going on inside just in time to see Mr. Weber giving me a strange look as he walked past my car. I nodded in greeting and he did the same, his thoughts reflecting mild curiosity and a correct assumption of the purpose of my arrival.

Not long after that, Angela emerged from the house, followed by her maddeningly enigmatic cousin. Both of them immediately spotted me and both seemed equally surprised.

Angela took off with a giggle after muttering a "See you later," while Annette walked over to the car and let herself in without waiting for an invitation. She flashed me a smile as she closed the door.

"Why, hello, Edward."

"Hello yourself." I smiled and started the car, heading towards Forks High School.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I didn't have to tear my eyes away from the road in order to know that she had that typical smile on her face.

"I took off rather abruptly last night. I thought it was only appropriate to make it up to you," I said, my voice giving away that I was only half joking.

"I'm glad," she simply stated.

She seemed only mildly surprised when I inquired about the way she was getting along with the Webers, just barely arching her eyebrows.

"They're fine. I guess I'm just not used to having five other people around me at home." She shrugged.

I didn't reply, merely nodding in understanding but cherishing the piece of information.

We drove in silence for a while and I found the change of being in someone's presence and yet not having any foreign thoughts intruding my mind perfectly enjoyable. I didn't mind, though, when she eventually spoke again in that teasing manner of hers.

"So that was your question?"

I gave her an exaggeratedly appalled look. "No!"

"It was a question," she shrugged, playing innocent, "And I gave an honest reply."

"You did not just do that again."

She chuckled. "You don't learn from your mistakes, Cullen."

With an exasperated shake of my head I parked the car, but it wasn't until I got out that I noticed it was Bella Swan's red truck that I found myself right next to. Of course there were no thoughts to alert me of her presence. Only the scent that hit me like a wrecking ball when she too opened the door to climb out, closer to me than she's ever been.

My throat incinerated with thirst and I balled up my fists in order to avoid screaming in agony. I could practically feel my irises burning down to pitch black color in under a second. I stopped breathing, I stopped moving but the stupid girl was getting closer with each step she took, feeding the monster until it threatened to completely overtake me, craving the delicious blood that sang to me like a siren, taunting me to the point where I wasn't sure I cared at all about that last piece of humanity within me.

She smiled in greeting to Annette who rushed by my side, but the smile was wiped off her face when Annette spoke in a threatening tone, clutching my hand.

"Go away. Now."

The girl was obviously stunned but luckily it didn't take her long to scurry away, blushing in the process as if she wanted to rub it in my face, provoking the monster within me with what it couldn't have.

It took me a moment to register Annette tugging at my hand. When I finally looked at her, my body still rigid and my temper dancing dangerously on the edge of flaring up, she spoke urgently.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Bypassing my car, she simply walked hurriedly in the opposite direction from the one Bella left in, dragging me along. Furiously swallowing the venom that kept accumulating in my mouth, I wondered if she was safe within my reach, but she didn't seem bothered.

Once we were far enough and I couldn't smell the girl at all, the haze began to disperse. As it did, the reality of Annette's course of action came clear into focus.

My eyes widened and I stared at her in wonder. She really did know.

It wasn't a common occurrence for a vampire to be caught off guard. But today clearly wasn't my day. Rosalie rushed by me, followed closely by the rest of my siblings and before I could react she pinned Annette against the wall. She gasped and I needed no mind-reading to know how startled she was.

Seeing Rosalie's hands wrapped around her fragile human wrists made my blood boil again. Figuratively speaking.

"Rose-" Emmett tried to reason her, but I was faster, grabbing her and yanking her away from Annette.

"What do you know?" she snarled at her, fighting my hold.

"I already told you we can trust her." Anger was evident in Alice's tone.

I'm sorry about this, Emmett apologized in Rosalie's name, joining my efforts to restrain her.

"That was before we were aware of how much she actually knew," she growled. Annette's expression told me how murderous a look she was throwing her.

Jasper didn't interfere, standing behind us and silently agreeing with her.

"We've already been through this, damn it," I growled in her ear, too quietly for Annette to hear.

I arched an eyebrow in disbelief when Alice, as if oblivious to the situation, walked over to Annette and extended her hand, introducing herself.

"I'm Alice," she said, "It's so great to meet you."

Annette chuckled, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Annette, but you already know that."

Alice proceeded to introduce the others as well, as cheerful as ever.

"Count to ten, love," Emmett whispered to Rosalie with a chuckle. The glare he received in return, however, made him shut up in no time.

Concluding that it was safe to leave Rosalie in Emmett's hands, I let go of her and walked over to Annette.

"I hate to part with you after such a pleasant encounter," I glared at my siblings, "but I need to have a word with Annette in private." She looked up in panic upon hearing my words, but I offered her no reassurance as I led her away.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
